Guess It's Christmas Time
by Car
Summary: A collection of various unrelated pokeshipping Christmas stories! Updated every week until Christmas hopefully , to help get everyone in the holly jolly mood! Pokeshipping. AAML.
1. One More Christmas Without You

Happy holiday season everyone! I know this is a little early, but I've been sick since Thanksgiving, and I was really not in the mood to do homework, so this is what happened.

I love Christmas, so I will be collecting various Christmas fics into this. Most, if not all, will be Pokeshippy, yes. My goal is to get at least one a week until the big day, so wish me luck!

~*~

"Misty! You like, have a package!"

"It's here?!" Misty straightened out the papers she was in the middle of filing and came out from behind the lobby desk.

Violet smiled and held the large cardboard box out to her little sister, "Like, right on time!"

Misty grinned and took the box into her arms, "I have to go call Ash!"

~*~

Ash paced the room, checking the calendar on one wall and the clock on the other. Pikachu, Dawn and Brock watched with a hint of amusement and aggravation as they tried to watch a movie on TV.

Brock finally spoke up, "Ash, dude, could you please not do that in front of the couch?"

"Yeah, we're trying to watch TV here!" Dawn agreed, leaning to the left as Ash paced by, trying to see the screen.

"I know, I know, sorry." Ash stopped, plopping into the recliner next to the couch. Pikachu hopped in his lap, "You would think the package would have gotten there by now you know?"

"She'll get it when she gets it Ash. You have to be patient." Brock sighed.

Dawn nodded, "We sent it from another region, it's going to take a while!"

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Ash wined, "She's gotta get it today!"

Right on cue, the buzzer in the room went off and Joy's voice filled the space, "Ash, Dawn, Brock?"

"Yes?" They replied together.

"You have a phone call on line three downstairs."

Ash jumped up and sprinted from the room, "Yes!"

With one last amused glance to each other, Brock and Dawn followed.

~*~

Misty sat at the phone patiently.

This was always the most annoying part of calling the gang. Joy would answer, put her on hold and she would just sit there, staring at a cute but annoyingly happy little animation of a chancy asking her to "Please Hold! ^_^", it was irritating.

Finally though, the chancy clicked off. Knowing the screen would soon pop up, Misty quickly straightened out her shirt, ran a hand though her hair, and put on a big smile.

"Merry Christmas, Misty!"

"Pi Pikachupi!"

"Hi guys!" Misty grinned, waving to her friends, "Merry Christmas!"

"How's it going?" Brock asked.

"Did you get the package?!" Ash popped into the screen, but was elbowed in the ribs by Dawn, "Hey!"

"Don't be rude!"

Misty laughed, "It's going good, Brock. Busy of course, the gym is closed for the holidays, but that means it's catch up time on paperwork and cleaning. My sisters are actually kind of helping out this year, though, which is a shock. And Ash," she reached down and pulled up the large cardboard box, "Yes I got it!"

"Awesome!"

She beamed and held it up to the screen, "So are the gifts just sitting in there, or are they wrapped and everything?"

"They're wrapped," Brock explained, "Some better then others…"

Ash stuck out his tongue and Dawn giggled.

"Well, let me see here…" Misty fiddled around with the box for a few seconds before finally getting it open. She reached in and keeping with tradition, pulled out her card from Pikachu first.

By card, I mean Ash squirted some paint on it's paws and let it run around on a piece of paper, but Pikachu had done it for all the humans every year and Misty always looked forward to it.

"Oh Pikachu, it's lovely!" She gushed, "Thank you so much!"

"Chaaa!" Pikachu blushed, "Pi Pikachupi!"

Misty put the card aside and dug back into the box, taking out a small box covered in a glittery snowflake paper. Curiously, she looked at the tag, "Dawn, you didn't have to get me anything, we've never even met!"

The younger girl waved it off, "No need to worry! You got me those awesome water-based stickers, and Ash and Brock talk about you enough that I feel like we know each other."

"Well, thank you!" She carefully took off the wrapping and opened the box to reveal a cute blue swimsuit. She gasped, "Oh my gosh, Dawn this is adorable!"

"Oh, you like it?! I was hoping you would!"

"I _love_ it!" She held it up and looked it over, her eyes going wide, "Is this a Vaporia?"

Dawn nodded happily, "I hope it fits!"

"Oh my _gosh_, Dawn!" Misty squealed, the boys covered their ears, "Vaporia suits are so expensive! You really shouldn't have!"

"Of course I should have!" She laughed, "You'll have to let me know if it fits, okay?! I think it'll look absolutely adorable on you!"

Misty was grinning from ear to ear as she placed the suit carefully back in it's box, "I will! And thank you _so_ much!"

Brock's head popped onto the screen now, "Open mine next, Misty!"

"Hey!" Ash protested, but Brock simply pushed him away.

"Okay," She dug back into the package, and it didn't take her long to pick out Brock's gift.

The guy had always been amazing at wrapping gifts, and this year was no exception. The small gift was wrapped in gold and red paper with an elegant green ribbon tied into a detailed, curly bow. Tiny jiggle bells hung from the center of the bow that jingled as she took it out. Brock grinned with pride while Ash rolled his eyes behind him.

"Oh Brock, it's beautiful as always," She started to carefully remove the bow and ribbon, "If I didn't know how good your gifts are, I wouldn't want to open it!"

Once the paper was removed, Misty let out another happy squeal, "Oh Brock, you didn't!"

Brock nodded calmly, "Oh yes I did."

"Oh my gosh, Brock you are a lifesaver!"

"What did he get you, Misty?" Dawn asked, standing on her toes in order to peak over Ash's head in the frame.

"Next years copy of the Kanto Gym Leader guidelines!" Misty held the book up to the camera on the phone, "Every gym leader has to buy these stupid books every year, and it is always the _worst. _Paperwork, lines, phone calls, online reservations, everything is one big headache."

Brock smiled, "I remember having to buy those when I was a gym leader, so I know how rough it is. I thought you would appreciate the sentiment."

Misty sighed in relief, "You have no idea," she placed the gift down and grabbed the package once again, "_Now_ it's time for Ash's gift."

Brock cleared his throat, "You know Misty, It's been great seeing you as always, but Dawn and I promised Joy we would help her with some...stuff."

"Stuff?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember promising Jo-_ow_!" she rubber her side where Brock as just elbowed her, "Oh_ right_, that stuff!" she grinned vividly.

Misty's face fell slightly, "Oh, well, that's okay. It was great seeing you guys!"

Brock and Dawn nodded, "Great seeing you too! We'll call you tomorrow! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Ash sweatdropped, turning back to the vidphone, "That was weird."

Misty shrugged, "What else is new?" She reached into the box and pulled out a crudely wrapped gift, covered in the same pokeball ornament wrapping paper every single one of Ash's gifts had come in for years.

She blinked and held it up to the camera, an amused look on her face, "Really Ash?"

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Brock wouldn't help me wrap it this year."

"Obviously."

"Just so you know, yours turned out better than Mom's did."

"This is an _improvement?" _

Ash rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, "Just open it, will ya?"

Misty giggled and carefully untied the ribbons. Her heart was pounding just a little harder then it had been with the other gifts, but she settled it with a deep breath as she removed the paper.

"Ooh, A box. Thank you, Ash, I love it!" She joked.

Ash laughed, "Surprise! It's even cardboard!" Misty giggled and carefully opened the top.

She gasped, carefully removing a small, miniature Ash, "Ash, what…"

He grinned, "It's a lure," he rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, like the one you gave me."

Misty was in absolute shock. Sure, it wasn't exactly the greatest looking lure she had ever seen. The eyes were uneven and different sizes, the paint was blotchy and uneven and Misty was pretty sure one of the legs was close to falling off. But to her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Did you make this yourself?"

He nodded, proudly, "Yep! Well, Brock and Dawn helped me a little, but it was mostly all me," He blushed lightly, "I understand if you don't want to use it, I know it kind of sucks."

"Are you kidding?" She gasped, "I love it! Here, let me go put it in my tackle box right now!" She hopped up from the chair and quickly ran off camera.

Ash let out the breath he had been holding the entire phone call. She liked it! He had actually thought of making her a lure for her birthday (in February), but the project turned out to be harder then he thought, so he postponed the gift for Christmas and had been working on it all year.

Misty came back on the screen holding her tackle box. She opened it and delicately placed the lure inside, "Perfect fit!" She smiled, "Right where Mini Misty was."

Ash beamed, "You really like it?"

"I love it," she said honestly, closing the top of the box after taking one last peek at her new gift, "It's the best gift I got all year, I'll definitely bring it to Pallet tomorrow and show everyone!"

"Pallet?"

Misty nodded, "Professor Oak invited me and my sisters to his Christmas party tomorrow."

"Oh man, I'm so jealous! I wish I could be there."

"I wish you could be here too, Ash," Misty smiled. Ash blushed lightly.

"Misty! Like, we're about to caroling!"

Misty scowled to the faceless voice off screen, "I'm on the phone, Lily! I'll let you know when I get off!"

"Well, like, hurry up! We don't have all night you know!"

"I'll be off in a minute, leave me alone, will ya?!" Misty turned back to the screen and stuck out her tongue in annoyance, "Sorry about that."

Ash laughed, "Good to see some things don't change." He smiled sadly, "Guess I should let you go though, huh?"

She sighed, "I guess so. But I had a really good time talking to you, Ash."

"I had a great time talking to you too, Mist."

"Call me tomorrow, okay? And don't forget to call your mom."

"I will don't worry."

"Misty, are you like, ready yet? Lily is getting totally crabby and- Oh! Hi Ash!" Daisy grinned, waving excitedly over Misty's shoulder.

Ash grinned and waved back, "Hey Daisy! Merry Christmas!"

"Like, you too!" The blonde turned to Misty, "As soon as you get off the phone with your boyfriend, get dressed and, like, meet us in the lobby."

Misty blushed and yelled after her oldest sister, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"You shouldn't, like, lie on Christmas!"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ash her cheeks noticeably red, "Sorry about that…again."

Ash was blushing just as hard as she was, "No problem."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Ash? I really miss you a lot."

"I miss you too. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas."

Misty placed the phone down on the receiver and took another look at her new lure before getting up to meet her sisters.

~*~

Ash walked back into the room and smirked at his friends who were back to watching their movie on TV, "I see you're done helping Joy with her 'stuff'."

Dawn giggled and Brock smiled knowingly, "She like the gift?"

Ash nodded, "She said she loved it."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Dawn squealed, "You guys are so cute together."

Ash rolled his eyes and joined them on the couch, "I was thinking," he said finally, "What if we went to Pallet for New Years?"

~*~

There you are! I hope everyone enjoyed this. My boyfriend and I live across the country from each other, so this is how we usually have to do the whole gift thing, but it's okay, I actually get to spend Christmas with him this year! Yay!

See you next week! =)

-Car


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Okay, I know I said I would only be posting these once a week, but I have had a bad day and could really use some positive words right now.**

**I've decided each of these stories are going to be based off a Christmas song! This one is based off **_**"Baby It's Cold Outside**_**", which is one of my favorites.**

**I know Ash is a little (see: a lot) out of character, but deal with it; I needed him like that for the song to work. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Only the Christmas tree and the roaring fire lighted the cozy living room. Heavy snow danced outside in front of the window, and soft carols played from the radio by the stairs. They were alone, his mother had gone to bed hours before and their Pokemon were all curled up in his bedroom upstairs.

She had only stopped by for a short visit. Drop off the Christmas presents, catch up and get out by the next bus.

Get out before _this_ happened.

Misty didn't know where that scruffy ten-year-old boy had gone. Sure it had been ten years since then, but how did that goofy little kid turn into _this_?

His chestnut eyes sparkled with mischievous ideas, his tanned skin was lit by the glow of the fire, and that ridiculous mess of black hair of his was free from the confines of that darn hat he always wore.

She held a mug of what was once hot chocolate in her hands, trying to avoid the fact that he was smiling at her to her right. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him move ever so slightly in her direction, but she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of an acknowledgment.

Ash Ketchum wouldn't be deterred, however. He scooted ever so closer to her, so that he was just close enough to her to reach her ear if he leaned ever so slightly…

Misty felt his pant leg brush lightly against her's right before she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"I'm so glad you came by, Mist."

She placed her cup down, harder then he had originally planned, and stood up hastily, "I can't stay."

Ash smiled calmly. This had happened before, he wasn't worried, "Misty, it's cold outside."

"I've got to go," She strolled rigidly to the staircase, throwing on her hat and scarf on the way, "Azurill is upstairs I'll be right-"

He stepped between her and the first step, smiling coolly, "It's cold outside."

Misty stood her ground, "Thank you for a great evening," she held out her hand for him to shake.

"I was hoping that you'd drop in," Ash took her hand in his and held it softly, kissing the top of it delicately.

"Such a nice evening…" She replied dreamingly, but quickly snapped out of it, ripping her hand from his and staring him down.

Ash ignored her glare and took her hands back into his, guiding her away from the stairs, "Oh man, your hands are like ice, let me warm 'em for ya."

She snatched her hands away and turned her back to him, "Daisy is going to be worried."

He leaned comfortably against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, "What's the hurry?"

She ignored him and continued her ranting, "Lily is probably pacing around…"

"Look at that fire roar."

"I really should scurry before the last bus leaves…"

Ash smiled and stretched his arm across the length of the staircase, blocking her way again, "The buses are going all night, _what's the hurry_?"

She spun around and stared intently into his eyes, her eyelids narrowing. She could tell he wasn't going to back down, "Maybe I'll just have a half of a glass more," she sighed.

Ash grinned, taking her old mug and gliding into the kitchen, "Why don't you put some music on?"

Misty inwardly slapped herself. This was _not _what she planned to do _at all_. She couldn't just spend the night at Ash's! Not anymore! Maybe when they were younger, but things change when you grow up.

She sat back down on the couch and watched the flames swirl around the log in the fireplace. Ash walked back into the room, two steaming mugs of hot cocoa in his hands. She took her mug and Ash sat down beside her.

She took a small sip, glancing at him over the rim, "The neighbors might think-"

"Misty, it's bad out there," he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

His chuckle sent shivers through her body, making her feel lightheaded. She took another sip and cleared her throat, "What's in this?"

"Just hot cocoa," he replied simply, glancing out the window, "Wow, you probably couldn't even catch a cab out there."

Misty bit her lip, glancing at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. When did he start looking so good in sweaters? _No_, she scolded herself again. She needed to break this spell he had on her!

"With the light's reflecting in them, your eyes look like stars."

Damnit! He was not making this any easier on her! She blushed lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

Ash gave himself a mental pat on the back for that one, "Here, let me take your hat, your hair looks really nice."

"No, no, no," She shook her head and scooted away from him, "That is quite alight, I'll be leaving soon anyway."

He scooted closer, leaning near her again.

Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. At least she had tried, right? _No_! She had to fight it!

His lips were at her ear; she could feel his hair tickling her cheek, "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He whispered.

She slowly turned to face him, a light blush evident on her cheeks, she wouldn't face him fully though, and found herself looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I really can't stay," she replied, barely above a whisper.

He was leaning in closer, his eyelids falling ever so slightly, "Misty, don't hold out…it's cold outside."

Their lips were only centimeters from each other when Misty finally realized what was happening, she sighed and lightly pushed him away, as much as it killed her to do so, "I have to go, Ash."

He pulled her back to him gently, laughing softly, "Misty, it's cold outside."

"The answer is _no_."

He was smirking at her now, "Misty, it's _cold_ outside."

Her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself off the couch again, "Thank you for such a nice and warm welcome."

"It's lucky you dropped in," Ash nodded his head towered the window, "Look at that storm."

Misty was having none of it. She walked back over to the coat rack with Ash in tow and pulled off her light fleece jacket, "Violet will be suspicious."

Ash ignored her, lovingly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Gosh, your lips look delicious."

She dropped her coat. Blushing wildly as she fumbled to pick it up, "She'll probably be standing at the door waiting for me, so I really, really need to be-"

"Your eyes remind me of waves on a tropical shore."

Why did he keep doing this to her? She bit her lip; trying to avoid his gaze, finding it more and more difficult the closer he came to her, "You know Daisy's got a vicious imagination…"

He leaned his forehead against her's. "Gosh, your lips look delicious," he repeated.

"Well maybe…" She gulped, "Just a half a drink more."

Ash smirked, "Never seen a blizzard this bad."

They closed their eyes and started to lean into each other…when Misty suddenly stopped short again, "I need to go home."

Ash let out a frustrated sigh, "Misty you'll freeze out there!"

"So lend me a coat," she replied simply, slipping on her jacket.

He pointed out the patio window, "Misty, it's up to your knees out there. Don't be silly!"

She smiled, holding out her hand once more for him to shake, "You've been grand."

He pushed her hand away and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Your eyes look like starlight."

"Ash, don't you see-"

He placed his index finger gently over her lips to hush her, smiling sweetly, "Don't do this to me."

She looked into his eyes, and with a sigh, hung her jacket, hat and scarf back on the coat rack, "There's going to be talk tomorrow."

Ash laughed, taking her hand and leading her back to the couch, "Oh, the sorrow!" He moaned overdramatically.

Misty rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "You know there'll be _plenty_ implied!"

He shrugged, "I didn't want you catching phenomena and dieing."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I really can't stay."

Ash closed his eyes, relaxing happily, "Misty, it's cold outside."

* * *

**There you have it! I love that song. 3**

**But anyway, I have about 1 completed story and a few other partly done ones, so keep on the lookout for those! Just think of this one as a welcome to December! ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Car**


	3. Under my Tree

**This one is a pretty traditional Ash and Misty Christmas fic, but who doesn't love reading one of those every once in a while?**

**Oh and it snowed last night. :3 I'm excited.**

* * *

"I've never had chestnuts roasted on an open fire before. Are they good?"

"I don't know I've never had them either. How does this side look?"

"A little bare honestly. Try to the left."

"Here?"

"Too far, move it back."

"_Here?"_

"That looks good." Ash nodded in approval at the side of the Christmas tree that had been decided the "front" and continued his daunting task of trying to untangle the lights.

_The Christmas Song_ was drifting happily through the Ketchum residence as the kids worked on the tree and Delia and Brock made gingerbread in the kitchen.

Misty backed away from the tree and tilted her head to the right. "Is it tilting? I think it's tilting."

On the chair next to her, Ash glanced up, tilting his own head as well. "I don't know, I don't think so."

She tilted her head to the left. "I think it is." She jerked the tree slightly to the right and turned to Ash for his approval. "How's this?"

"It looks exactly like it did before."

"I think it looks better."

Ash yanked on one end of the lights, successfully creating an even bigger knot than before. With a frustrated sigh, he continued pulling at random strands. "I swear I packed these up better last year."

Misty giggled, "You say that every year, let me help,"

He gladly offered her a tangled section and the two worked as they listened to the music.

"Why don't 93 year olds get a merry Christmas?" Ash asked suddenly.

"What?" Misty raised an eyebrow, tearing her eyes from the mass of lights in her lap.

"They say 'for kids from 1 to 92'."

Misty blinked. "I never thought about that before. But I'm pretty sure they just needed to rhyme with 'you'"

Ash nodded. "I know, but I still feel bad for the 93 plus community."

Brock walked in carrying a tray with three steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Hey guys, looks great so far!"

"Thanks Brock!" Misty grinned and took a mug. "I did all the work."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, desperately holding up his glowing ball of lights, "Look at this! This is an _improvement_! That's how tangled these things are!"

Brock laughed, handing Ash a mug, "And weren't you the one who took them down last year?"

"Shut up."

Delia happily walked into the living room, her own hot chocolate in her hands. "It smells so nice in here! You guys picked out such a handsome tree!"

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum!" Brock and Misty smiled proudly.

Ash pouted at his mom. "Mommmyyy! I can't get these untangled!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Pathetic."

"Oh let me see," Delia picked up the lights and with a few gentle tugs, the lights were free. "There you are!"

The kid's mouths fell open. "How did you…"

She winked, "A mother's touch!" with a kiss on Ash's head, she went back in the kitchen to check on the cookies, Brock close behind.

* * *

"Ash, hand me that blue glittery one there on the table, would you?"

"This one?"

"Yeah, and a long hook this time."

Ash groaned and turned back to the ball of wire ornament hangers he was trying to untangle now. "Are you_ sure_ you want a long one?"

"Yes, I'm sure I want a long one."

Brock happily poked his head in from the kitchen with a giant grin on his face. "That's what she said!"

"You pervert!" Misty screamed, chucking the plastic icicle she was hanging across the room.

Brock just laughed and ducked his head back into the kitchen to finish icing the cookies. Ash chuckled, handing the icicle to the annoyed redhead. "It's great having you guys here for Christmas, you know that?"

Misty smiled. "It's great being here, Ash. It's been a while." she turned back to the tree, hanging the icicle in it's intended place. "Now get me that hook."

He sighed, "Why is it all I'm doing is untangling things?" With one last yank, he freed a hook and handed it to Misty.

"Because you screwed it up so bad last year when you put it away," she replied simply, hanging the glittery blue ball. "Short hook please."

Ash grumbled, tinkering with his ball of hooks.

* * *

"Ash! Honestly, you can't even see the lights!"

"You can see them _fine_. The tinsel is the most important part."

Misty huffed, carefully removing majority of the clumps of silvery strands off the branches. "Tinsel is supposed to be an _accent_ to the tree, not cover the whole thing!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I think it looks nice with a lot of tinsel. And Pikachu agrees, don't you buddy?"

Pikachu, who had been resting by the fire with Misty's azurill and Brock's happiny, gave it's trainer a wearily look. "Pi, Pikapi…"

Ash glared, "Oh, forget you. It looks great!"

"Yeah, now that it isn't completely silver."

With a roll of his eyes, Ash stretched out and laid himself down on the floor.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I do this every year," Ash explained, scooting so his head was hidden under the decorated branches of the tree. "It's really pretty."

Misty raised an eyebrow and joined him on the floor. "Now what?"

Ash shrugged, "You just…look I guess. And smell, doesn't it smell good?"

"It does." She nodded and let her eyes wonder up through the tree.

It really was pretty. The lights bended in and reflected off of ornaments and the considerable amounts of tinsel, creating a very romantic picture that caused Misty to relax. The sweet smell of the pine surrounded her, and in a sudden spur of the moment act of courage, she scooted closer to Ash on the floor.

He had his hands behind his head, and a small smile on his lips. His half closed chestnut eyes were reflecting the twinkling lights, making them look even brighter and full of life then they usually were.

Misty smiled absentmindedly, he was so cute.

"The tree turned out really nice this year," Ash mumbled, glancing at Misty out of the corner of his eye.

"It sure did," she agreed with a yawn, "It's making me sleepy being under here."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, that's the second part of my tradition." He Yawned. "I always end up falling asleep."

Misty smiled, scooting even closer. "Sounds like a good plan to me." She poked him in the shoulder, and he turned around to face her. "There's just one thing," she said simply.

"Hm?" He asked, yawning again.

Misty smirked, leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Ash's cheek.

Ash's face turned bright red, his mouth hanging open, "Why did y-"

She placed a finger over his lips and pointed at the branch above their heads, "I don't like to break tradition," smiling, she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Confused, Ash looked up at the branch Misty had pointed to. Hanging there was a conveniently placed piece of mistletoe.

* * *

**There you have it! That was pretty cute, right? XD**

**About the New Years fic in Pallet Town that everyone is bothering me about…Well it was **_**going**_** to be a surprise, but you all figured it out. So expect that some time after Christmas!**

**Anyway, have a good day everyone! Go put up those trees!**

**-Car**


	4. The Only Gift

**Fun fact! This fic is from last year's Christmas. I was just too lazy to put it up, cause I'm cool like that.**

**This is actually one of my favorites, so I hope you like it too! **

* * *

"-And I want some new snow boots, and a new game for my Wii, and-!"

Delia Ketchum rolled her eyes but smiled at her son, Christmas had always been his favorite time of year, hers too, for that matter, and there was nothing like being told to make his gift list that showed it.

"Ash, don't get greedy!" Dawn, who was helping Delia and Pikachu decorate the tree, scrunched her face in annoyance.

"Pika!"

Ash glared. "I'm not greedy!"

"Cookies are done!" Brock came in from the kitchen with a fresh plate of cookies and four mugs of hot chocolate for the group, and set them down at the coffee table. The group gathered around and began eating, while Ash continued thinking away at his list.

"Why don't you put that thing down for a few seconds, Ash?" Brock asked, handing him a mug.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "You don't want the hot chocolate to become cold chocolate."

Ash turned his head up proudly. "Ha! Give me a hard time all you want, but I'll be getting the last laugh when I get everything I want from Santa!"

"Oh, he gets like this every year," Delia sighed, snatching the list from Ash's hand.

"Hey!"

She slipped on her reading glasses and began to read the list over, "Let me see here…"

"Mooom!" Ash whined, "That list is just for Santa to see!"

Delia rolled her eyes, and Dawn and Brock giggled at Ash's annoyance. "I don't think that Santa is going to mind if your mother takes a little peek."

She read down the list, recognizing most things on Ash's list as things that he had been bugging her and hinting at her about since August. Various video games, some traveling gear, a few pokemon books, which she was pleasantly surprised to see on the list, and one small little note at the bottom that looked like it had been written kind of fast.

'_- To see Misty before we leave again'_

Delia smiled and handed the list back to Ash without a word. It was so sweet that he wanted to see his friend; she didn't want to embarrass him.

"I hope you get everything you want."

* * *

"A little more to the left!"

"Like, too much! More to the right!"

"That side totally has a huge, like, bare spot! Go back to where it was!"

Misty narrowed her eyes and made a face at the sweet smelling tree that she and her sisters had picked out that afternoon at the local tree nursery.

"Why don't one of you guys come over here and adjust it, if you care about it so much?"

Her sisters looked (not surprisingly) shocked at the suggestion. Daisy placed her hands on her hips. "Misty, actress models don't go around handling foliage."

"Of course they don't," Misty grunted, and tried position after position for the tree until finally her sisters were satisfied. She began to hang the lights as Daisy, Violet and Lily sat down with glasses of eggnog to watch various Christmas specials on TV.

Misty sighed, another Christmas at home with her sisters. She clicked on the radio, and let the Christmas songs put her in a good mood as she adjusted the sparkling white lights. As one of the 463 versions of The Little Drummer Boy finished, a slow, soothing version of Silent Night started to play.

She smiled, there was a light dusting of slow on the lawn outside, a fire in the fireplace, and the smell of pine was starting to fill up the living room. All things considered, it was pretty pleasant. There was only one person that could have made things better.

"I wonder what Ash is up to right now?" She asked herself, glancing out the south most windows in the direction of Pallet. She could just see him, wrestling with the Christmas lights in the front bushes, after spilling his hot chocolate all over his mom's carpet and getting banished outside.

She sighed sadly, placing the last, finishing touch on the top of the tree. It wasn't a real star, but she felt like she should make a wish on it anyway.

_"The only gift I want is you."_

_

* * *

_

Ash stood in front of the fence, bidding farewell to Brock and Dawn as the bus's door squeaked open. "Let me know when you guys get home!" He called, "Have a safe trip!"

They waved back, Dawn struggling to lift her heavy bags up the stairs. With one last heave, she turned back to him and called over her shoulder, "Bye Ash!"

"Have a good Christmas, man." Brock gave Ash one last high five before climbing onto the bus, "I'll make sure Dawn gets on the blimp fine and then the bus is taking me back to Pewter. I'll give you a call when I get all settled."

"Great!" Ash nodded. "Merry Christmas, guys! See you in January!"

The doors shut and Ash watched as the bus made it's way down the road. With a heavy sigh, he walked back into the house and plopped down on the sofa, flipping on the TV and half-watching a rerun of _How the_ _Grinch Stole Christmas_.

Delia peaked in at him from the kitchen and smiled warmly. Mischievously, she sneaked back into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

* * *

"This is stupid. Just tell me what's going on!"

"No way little sister!" Daisy sang, "And you like, better not be peaking."

Misty rolled her eyes under the blindfold, even though she knew her sister's wouldn't be able to see it. "I'm not peaking. When can I take this stupid thing off?"

Violet bopped her on the back of her head lightly, causing the younger girl to noticeably scowl. "Like, never if you keep up that attitude."

"Fine," she grumbled, "but this better not be some kind of prank. I know you guys are taking me _somewhere,_ and if I end up stranded in the middle of the Viridian Forrest or something, I swear to Arceus, I will-"

"Oh be quiet, will you?" Lily sighed, "Were like, here, so quit your complaining."

"Can I take this thing off then?" Misty asked, reaching up to remove the blindfold.

Daisy quickly slapped her hand away. "Like, not until we tell you to!" Picking her up under her elbows, Daisy helped guide her sister off the bus.

"My face is getting all sweaty!" Misty protested, "If we're here, just let me look!" She paused, shivering as she felt the sudden rush of cold air as they stepped outside. "It's freaking freezing, you guys better tell me what's going on or I'll-"

Something was placed delicately into her hand and she heard Daisy starting to walk away through the snow. She spun in the direction where she thought her sister had left.

"Daisy?" She called, "Lily? Violet? What's going on?"

She heard Daisy's voice, along with the rev of an engine that she recognized as the bus, calling back to her, "Just open the card. Have a good Christmas!"

The bus pulled away, and Misty frantically ripped off the blindfold just in time to see her sister's waving to her out the window.

While she knew she should have been angry, after a quick assessment of her surroundings, she knew exactly where she was. Remembering the card, Misty carefully opened the small piece of paper. In her sister's pretty handwriting was a note.

_"Dear Misty. Merry Christmas, you can thank us later."_

She smiled, folding up the paper and putting it in her backpack. She slung the straps over her shoulder and merrily walked up to the Ketchum's front door.

* * *

**There you have it! I like this one. :3 Plus who doesn't love the Sensational Sisters?!**

**In a few hours I will be on my way out to Montana for a week to visit my boyfriend, so I wont be on here much. I, however, see this as a reason to leave me lots of reviews to come home to! **

**Have a great day and stay merry!**

**-Car**


	5. Under the Mistletoe

**You can't make Pokemon Christmas stories without at least **_**one**_** Under the Mistletoe story! Pretty traditional, but I like it.**

**And it's a Misty POV! Just to shake things up. **

* * *

Okay, so as far as plans to get Ash's attention go, I will admit that this was not exactly my best.

I definitely didn't see _that_ coming though. How could I? Oh hey Ash, wanna partake in a little Christmas tradition? Oh, you would rather go running and screaming into the desert table? Okay, have fun with that!

I wasn't even looking for some big romantic moment! He didn't need to sweep me into his arms and proclaim that I was the love of his life (though I wouldn't have minded). I wasn't even looking for a kiss on the lips (again, I wouldn't have minded). I would have been perfectly content with a simple peck on the cheek.

Heck, I would have been happy with _anything_ but him running away in terror.

At least I didn't have to clean up. I offered, but Brock old me I had a bad enough night already.

Thanks Brock, that made me feel better.

To be honest, I don't know what bothers me more: the fact the boy I like literally sprinted away from a chance to kiss me, or the fact that it happened doesn't surprise me at all.

I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore him all night, so I figured I might as well get it over with. As I scanned the room, it became clear that he wasn't there. Not that I'm some creepy stalker of anything, but I've gotten pretty good at picking him out of a crowd.

Luckily, I did manage to find Tracy. He gave me a sympathetic look when our eyes met, which I came to realize would be happening to me for the rest of my life as long as I liked Ash.

He pushed through the people and greeted me with a halfhearted smile. "Hey Misty, how's it going?"

"How do you think it's going, Tracy?" I sighed.

He laughed a nervous, sympathetic chuckle, "Sorry."

I shrugged. "It happens. A lot. To me," I replied, trying to keep an upbeat attitude, "You don't happen to know where Einstein is, do you?"

"You want to go talk to him?" He asked, blinking his eyes in surprise.

I nodded. "I know, but I'm going to have to talk to him at some point, right?"

Tracy told me he had seen Ash go outside, so I walked to the window and took a peek. He was standing out on the porch, leaning over the railing, so I threw on my coat and stood next to him.

"Was that entirely necessary?"

"You think anyone noticed?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling someone might have."

He sighed and covered his eyes with his hat, a telltale sign that he was embarrassed.

Good.

I sighed, "If you didn't want to kiss me that badly, you could have just said so."

"I didn't even think about it." He was absentmindedly playing with the fringe on his scarf. "I mean, it's not like you actually wanted to kiss me, right?"

I blushed. "N-no, of course I didn't," I lied, "But it's not like I detested the thought enough to race away screaming."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that was pretty embarrassing for you too."

"It was," I said, flicking a little bit of snow off my sleeve.

We stood in silence for a little while, just taking in the winter wonderland Pallet had become. The pretty icicle lights that hung around Ash's house actually made the moment kind of romantic, but it's not like Ash would have noticed.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Are you mad?"

I shrugged. "A little, I'll get over it though." I would too; I always have trouble staying mad at Ash. He usually just smiles and all is forgiven…it's pretty pathetic.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be mad at me on Christmas."

"You better have a darn good gift for me, then."

He laughed, "Wait 'till ya see it!"

I smiled, and with one last glance at the twinkling winter sky, I took Ash by the arm. "Come on, let's go inside."

His face turned a light shade of pink. "I don't know if I'm ready to face the crowd yet. I can just see Brock shouting out something embarrassing and makin' everyone look at me."

I laughed; I could definitely see that too. "Well, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "Well, It's Christmas Eve, we could watch for Santa."

"Aren't we a little old for that?" I asked with a smirk, but he just shrugged and chuckled.

We stood out on the porch in a comfortable silence, watching the stars and snow. I never let go of Ash's arm, but I certainly wasn't going to draw his attention to that.

Finally, I felt Ash's eyes on me, so I turned to face him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled, turning his eyes back to the sky, "I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah? Pretty neat feeling, isn't it? I know it's strange, but you'll get used to it."

Ash laughed and nudged me in the side, I giggled and nudged him back.

He's so fun to tease.

"I was thinking about how I'm going to make up embarrassing you."

That got my attention. "Oh?"

He nodded, facing me again. My heart melted, his eyes were so warm, and wait- was he getting closer?

"Uh-huh." He was _definitely_ getting closer. "Especially since I know you hate breaking tradition."

"A-Ash…what are you-?"

Our faces were only inches apart, and he was moving in closer every second. My heart was racing, and I knew my face was completely red. He smiled at me mischievously.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

"O-Okay…"

I closed my eyes and waited.

And suddenly my face was covered with freezing snow.

"Ash Ketchum!" I screamed, punching the laughing boy square in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cackled, running away into the yard as fast as he could.

I leaped off after him and scooped my arms full of snow. He let out a frightened squeak, and tried to get away, but I managed to dump all of it on his head.

I smirked and tackled him to the ground. "I was going to be nice. I wasn't going to make you do anything you didn't want to do. But that is done now, now, you suffer."

I leaned down and gave him a sloppy kiss, right on the cheek. He made some kind of gagging noise to try to cover his laugher, but failed miserably. We both stayed like that in the snow laughing and smiling.

So, it wasn't exactly my best plan.

But it worked out pretty cool in the end.

* * *

**There, wasn't that nice? :P**

**I had a fantabulous time in Montana, but it is good to be home! I'm working on my final Christmas story for Thursday or Friday, and I must say, it is my favorite! **

**Have a good week everyone, stay merry!**

**-Car**


	6. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Merry Christmas, everyone!!**

* * *

"Brock, what is _that?_"

"What is what?"

"_That_!"

"Oh," he chuckled, "Yeah that."

Misty scrunched up her face. "Is that…Oh my God! Brock! Cover that thing up!" She exclaimed, shielding her eyes with her palms.

Brock leaned back in his chair, laughing heartily. Okay, icing an automatically correct gingerbread man wasn't exactly the most mature thing in the world to do. But it certainly was funny.

Ash, who was innocently decorating his own cookie across the table, lifted his head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Brock is a pervert is what's wrong!" Misty exclaimed.

Tracy leaned over to inspect the offending cookie and shook his head, continuing to decorate his own.

Ash furrowed his eyebrows. "C'mon, What's so funny?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Misty said angrily, breaking off a square of chocolate from a bar on the table and slapping it over the waist of Brock's gingerbread.

Brock examined the makeshift censor bar and smiled. "I kinda like it like this!"

"Let me see!" Ash said excitingly, standing up to get a better look. "Aw, Brock, C'mon!" He laughed, "You're sick, man."

Delia Ketchum walked in, shaking her head at the rowdy teenagers taking over her kitchen. She adjusted her scarf and zipped up her coat and with a smile; delicately placed her gloved hand on Misty's shoulder.

"You coming with me or not?"

"Where are you going Mom?" Ash asked.

"Oh," she replied nonchalantly, "just doing some last minute shopping in Viridian before Christmas. Misty dear, you up for some girl time?"

Misty's eyes lit up. "Am I ever! Let me go get my coat." As the girl ran up the stairs to get her things, Ash scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Why does _she_ get to go?" He asked, not trying to hide the pout that was fighting its way onto his lips.

"Because you hate shopping dear," Delia replied simply, "And perhaps I may be getting something for a certain someone." She winked.

Ash beamed, "Take your time!"

Misty came skipping into the kitchen, bundled up with her purse I hand. "All set!"

"Good!" Delia planted a kiss on Ash's forehead. "Be good you guys and try not to tear the place apart while I'm gone." She caught sight of Brock's risqué cookie and rolled her eyes. "And try to keep the gingerbread PG-13, will ya?"

Brock grinned. "Will do, Mrs. K."

"I'll keep them in line for you Mrs. Ketchum," Tracy said honestly with a comforting smile.

The girls walked out the door into the bright snowy wonderland and opened the doors to Delia's car. With one last look back at her home, she slid into the front seat next to Misty and buckled her seatbelt.

"What do you think will be busted when we get back?" Misty asked with a grin.

* * *

Delia scanned over her list quickly before folding it back up and putting it in her pocket. She didn't have much to get, a few knickknacks here and there for Ash, a new slow cooker for her parents, and something for the Oak's that she figured she would know when she saw it.

"Do you need anything while we're out, dear?" She asked Misty.

Misty was taking in the Viridian Mall's pretty decorations as they walked. She loved the holidays, and her favorite part had always been the snow and the lights. She smiled as they walked past the good-sized line of kids waiting for their chance to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

"I think I just need something for the guys," she explained, "To be honest, I'm kind of stuck on what to do for Tracy."

Delia nodded. "I don't think he expects you guys to do anything for him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind some kind of Hanukkah present.

"That's what I was thinking," she replied in agreement, "And I also need something for Ash. We went in together to get Brock this fancy cookware he's been talking about, so I don't need to worry about him."

"Well I think I can help you with Ash." Delia smiled. "Let me just pick up a few things and we'll figure out what to get that little brat."

* * *

"So, you get anything for Misty yet, Ash?" Brock asked, flipping through the TV channels and biting into a cookie.

"Nah, not yet. I still have time."

Tracy and Brock raised their eyebrows at each other. "Ash," Tracy said slowly, "Christmas is only two days away."

"How would you know? You're Jewish."

He crossed his arms. "Just because you don't know when _my _holidays are doesn't mean I don't know when Christmas is."

Ash waved him off. "I told you, I got plenty of time. Besides, I don't even know what to get her. She's hard to shop for, you guys know that."

The older boys exchanged looks once again. Brock cleared his throat. "Actually, Misty was the first person I got a gift for."

"Yeah," Tracy agreed, "I've never had a problem getting her anything."

"That's because you don't have to get her anything for Christmas, Hebrew boy," Ash mumbled, receiving a pillow to the face, courtesy of Tracy.

* * *

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Delia asked, picking up a vase, peaking inside and putting it back.

Misty was absentmindedly running her fingers through the fringe on a tablecloth. She sighed, "I'm not sure exactly. I want to get him something he'll actually use, but isn't, like, too practical…if that makes any sense."

Delia nodded, picking up another vase and holding out to Misty, "What do you think of this one?" Misty nodded in approval. "Great, this one it is!"

After checking out, Delia crossed the gift to Gary's parents off her list and smiled. "Looks like all we have left is Ash."

"What are you getting him?" Misty asked.

"Oh, mom stuff," Delia said with a grin, "Socks, underwear, new t-shirts. The things he doesn't want but desperately needs."

Misty giggled and followed Mrs. Ketchum into a store full of trainer gear. The middle of the store was devoted to clothing and apparel while the walls were coated with accessories and technology.

"This looks like a good place to start," Delia announced confidently. "I'm just going to tinker around with the boring stuff, you go have a look around."

Misty nodded and wondered to the wall on the far left. It was covered with water bottles and various other types of containers, and she figured it was as good a spot as any to start looking.

* * *

"So," Ash said slowly, absentmindedly running his hand over the space between Pikachu's ears, "What did _you_ get Misty?"

Brock glanced at Ash's cheeky face over the top of his book and raised an eyebrow. "I made her some of those French cookies she really likes, then I wrote down the recipe for her if she ever wants to make them."

"Brock, you know she can't cook."

"Of course I do, but I'm sure as hell not going to let her know I think that."

Ash nodded, that was probably why Misty didn't hit Brock as much as she hit him. "Did you get her anything yet, buddy?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, hopping off the bed and digging around its master's backpack before producing a glitter covered pinecone. "Pi pika, ka pikachu."

"Mom helped you make that for her?" He translated. With a sigh, he covered his face with his pillow, "She is going to kill me."

"She will not. Not on Christmas. She'd seriously injure you maybe, but not kill." Brock turned a page, never lifting his eyes from his book. "Just get her something. Like you said, you have _plenty_ of time."

Ash's voice was muffled under the pillow. "I think I'm going to convert to Judaism."

Brock smirked. "I'm sure Tracy will let you barrow a yarmulke."

* * *

Nothing.

There was absolutely _nothing_ here that was perfect for Ash. Sure, the store was filled with all kinds of things that Ash would probably love to have. A GPS system, Pokegear, various pokeballs and potions, he would be happy with any of it. But none of it was good enough, not for him.

Okay, so Misty's desire to find the perfect gift wasn't completely selfless. She liked Ash. _Like_ liked him. And a part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, if she was able to find that _perfect _something to give him Christmas morning, there was a slight, _tiny, little_ chance he might _like_ like her back.

This was ridiculous of course, because it was Ash. Ash didn't even _regular_ like romance stuff.

With a sigh, she trudged to the check out line where Delia was paying for her items. She caught sight of the jingle bell patterned pair of boxers as they slid over the scanner and quickly adverted her gaze elsewhere, blushing softly.

"Find what you were looking for, dear?" Delia asked happily.

Misty shook her head. "No luck."

The older woman pursed her lips, a thoughtful look forming over her face. "I think I may know how to help."

"Really?" Misty asked, "What?"

Delia slid her credit card though the machine and grabbed her bags. "Well, if you don't know what he wants, we'll just have to ask the one person who does."

* * *

Ash was not an art person. Actually, Ash wasn't much of an anything person. He was a pokemon prodigy, of course, but out of the comfort zone of battling, he didn't have much talent in anything else. But hey, if Pikachu could put glitter on a pinecone and make it look nice, he could certainly do _something_.

He crumpled up his fifth piece of paper in a row, and with a forlorn sigh, slammed his head into the kitchen table.

"Ow."

"Pikapi…"

"I'm just not as artistic as you are, okay?!" He exclaimed, much to Pikachu's increasing confusion.

Resting his chin at the end of the table, Ash decided to eat a cookie. Eating always made him feel better. He chuckled when he saw the censer bar clad cookie Brock was hilariously saving for Misty when they got home.

_The cookies._

Slowly, the gears in Ash's head began turning and a smile crept onto his lips.

"Pikachu, I think I may have an idea."

* * *

She could _not_ believe she was doing this.

Mrs. Ketchum waved excitedly at her from across the red and white striped velvet rope and she halfheartedly smiled and waved back.

With a sigh, she stared past the winding river of children's hairlines in front of her, ending at an overgrown gingerbread house where a man in red was waiting.

She had tried to explain to Mrs. Ketchum that this was a silly idea, that the underpaid, overweight guy up there was certainly not the real Santa, and thus would not have any idea what Ash wanted for Christmas. The woman would hear none of it, and Misty found herself in the line before she had a chance to blink.

Behind her a little boy started crying and in front of her a baby resting on its mother's shoulders, stared at her with creepy unblinking eyes.

Misty stared longingly at the ceiling, wishing to be anyplace but there.

* * *

"So. This was a bad idea."

"Yes Ash. This was a very bad idea."

"Pi, Pikapi."

Ash coughed on the smoke and waved it away from his face. "I should have asked you to help me."

Brock squirted the relighting cookie sheet with the fire extinguisher. "Yeah, that would have been a good idea."

Ash winced as Brock attempted to scrape the fried remains of his burnt gingerbread into the garbage. "You'll help me, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. If not because I enjoying the house not being a pile of charcoal, because I happen to think it's adorable that you want to impress Misty so badly." Brock smirked, opening the window to let out the smoke.

"I don't want to impress anyone!" Ash exclaimed, blushing. "I just-"

"Just shush. I'll help you make a new batch and we'll call Tracy to help you decorate," Brock said simply. "Only the best for our little lover boy."

"I hate you sometimes."

* * *

"Okay little girl, you're next," the happy elf said, giving Misty a light push in the direction of Santa's chair.

Misty forced a smile. "Great."

At least he was an authentic Santa, Misty was glad for that. The man really was old and jolly with a real bushy white beard, which made it at least a little less embarrassing.

Santa smiled joyfully at her while she dragged her feet up to his chair and let out a light laugh. "Oh my, you're a little older then most of the other kids, aren't you, young lady?"

Misty blushed, straining a weak smile. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Well," he said slowly, eyeing her cautiously, "you may be a little big for my old lap, but we can get you a chair." An elf came around the corner with a small chair and placed it in front of Santa, who gave Misty a wink. "We save this for some of the bigger kids."

She smiled gratefully and sat down.

Santa smiled and clapped his hands together, "So, you want to know what to get your friend for Christmas."

She blinked in shock. "W-well yeah, but how did you-?"

"He's a trainer, and a mighty good one at that," the man interrupted, "And he can be a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but he's got a heart of gold. Definitely one of my nice listers, though he's got a record for getting into trouble."

Misty stared in awe. How did this guy know all of this? There was no way! Unless he was…

No. Misty shook that thought out of her head and pretended it was never there. That was ridiculous.

The man's thick, white eyebrows furrowed over his eyes and he looked intently into Misty's. "This boy is very important to you, so you want this gift to be perfect. That's why you're having such a hard time finding one for him."

"How…How are you-" Misty stammered softly, never breaking her stare off of the man's twinkling eyes.

He smiled warmly, "Christmas can be hard when the person you care for the most doesn't return your feelings. But you are a wonderful person, Misty, so just give him some time." He winked at her shocked expression, "Christmas _is_ the time for miracles."

"A-are you-?"

Santa nodded, smiling warmly. "The best thing you can give to Ash is your love and friendship." He reached behind the chair and took out a small, pretty wrapped box covered in gold ribbon and handed it to Misty. "And maybe this too."

"What is it?" She asked, carefully taking the box and holding it safely in her arms.

"Something special Ash will love," he explained with a cheeky smile, "You can trust me."

Misty beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Santa."

"Merry Christmas, Misty. I hope you get what _you_ want as well."

* * *

"There!" Ash grinned, holding up his gingerbread for the guys to see, "How does it look?"

Tracy forced a smile and gave a weak thumbs up. "Looks…Good, Ash! Real good! It looks just like her."

"Yeah?" Ash asked happily, "You think so? What do you think Brock?"

Brock, who had been trying to ignore the whole situation and focus on the dishes, scratched the back of his neck and gave Ash a weak smile. "Well...It has red hair."

Ash sighed and rested his head on the table. "It's no use, Trace, I can't do this."

"Of course you can," Tracy said optimistically, "It looks great so far, just pay more attention to detail."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that Misty doesn't have a unibrow."

Ash raised his eyebrow. "You sure? I've seen her when she hasn't plucked for a while…"

"Ash."

"I'll fix it."

* * *

Misty walked back out to Mrs. Ketchum, lightly shaking the package.

"So Misty," Mrs. Ketchum said with a grin. "Did that help at all? Oh, what do you have there?"

"Ash's gift." She shifted the box in her hands, trying to listen for some sort of noise.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled knowingly. "So Santa was a big help, then?"

Misty smiled. "Yeah, I guess he was."

* * *

"You know," Tracy mused, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "That actually does bear a resemblance to Misty."

"Yeah? You think so?" Ash asked excitedly.

Brock leaned in between the boy's shoulders and nodded his head in approval. "I think you might have actually pulled it off, Ash."

"Pi pikachupu!"

"You know, you guys don't have to sound so surprised."

Tracy laughed and handed Ash his next canvas and a mirror. "I'm not calling you Picasso until you can do it more than once."

"What's the mirror for?" Ash asked.

"It helps to have a reference when you're drawing, or in this case decorating, the likeness of a real person."

Brock smirked, "Yeah, the only reason you didn't have to use one for Misty is because she's always on your mind."

"Pikachu, thundershock."

* * *

Delia Ketchum was up bright and early that snowy Christmas morning. Carefully made snowflake shaped pancakes sizzled on the griddle, while sweet cinnamon rolls baked in the oven.

Besides a few cookie crumbs, the plate left on the living room table was now empty, and the carrot left for Santa's stantler was nibbled down to the green. The once bare floor beneath the tree was now piled high with presents for the children, and not that she was looking, but she was pretty sure she saw one with her name on it as well.

The pancakes were placed gently in the center of each plate, and were then garnished with a cinnamon roll. Delia knew it was silly to be setting out breakfast, as the children would insist on opening gifts first, but it was tradition.

It wasn't long before three pairs of footsteps were heard rumbling down the hall above her head and down the stairs. With a smile, Delia grabbed her festive mug of coffee and made her way into the living room, preparing for the carnage.

* * *

To be honest, Misty was even more excited for Ash to open his present than she was to open his gift for her. Whatever was in that box was something that Ash was going to love, and she didn't even know what it was!

"Here." She practically shoved the gift into Ash's arms, trying not to make eye contact and keeping her head down to hide her anxious and nervous look. "I hope you like it."

"Oh right," Ash said happily. He reached under the tree and pulled out a Tupper wear container with a ribbon around it and a bow on top. "Here you are, Misty." He laughed, "Sorry about the 'wrapping'. It was the only way to keep them fresh."

"Fresh?" She asked, surprised.

He nodded, "You open yours first!"

"Okay!" She carefully pulled off the ribbon and took off the bright blue top. Inside was a mini gingerbread Misty and Ash. They weren't exactly the greatest looking things in the world, but she could tell Ash had worked hard to make them look the way he did.

They were also holding hands.

"Ash…these are adorable!" She smiled brightly.

"You like 'em?" He asked. "Brock made the cookie, so it's even safe to eat!" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and blushed lightly, "Tracy helped me a lot with all the artsy stuff. He made me put them together like that…"

Misty blushed and smiled honestly. "I like them like this."

Ash blushed even deeper and cleared his throat. "S-so, um, I'm going to open yours now."

"Okay, I hope you like it!" She hoped _she_ was going to like it too.

He tore off the paper and threw it aside, letting out a small gasp. "How did you-?"

Before she even got that chance to see what the gift was, Ash's arms were around her in a tight embrace. At that point, her face was as red as a tomato. "I'm glad you like it?"

"I _love_ it!" he exclaimed, holding it out in front of him.

Misty finally got a look at it and raised her eyebrow in confusion. "A Furby?"

"You have no idea how bad I wanted one of these when I was a kid!" He grinned from ear to ear. "Gary had one, all the other kids at school had them. But Mom just couldn't get her hands on one." He looked at Misty with wide, grateful eyes. "I asked Santa for a Furby for years." He looked back down at the box. "How did you know?"

Misty smiled and shrugged. "Just a guess."

The kids sat on the couch in a comfortable silence, enjoying their gifts and being with each other. Misty admired the joyful look on Ash's face as he read the instructions on the back of the box.

Carefully, she removed the cookies to appreciate them, and noticed that there was a lump under the tissue paper at the bottom of the container. "What is this?"

Under the paper, Brock's atomically correct gingerbread man grinned up at her perversely. She squeaked in surprised and dropped the container, giving Ash a hard punch in the arm. "You jerk!" She laughed.

Ash guffawed out loud and rubbed his arm, grinning. "I had to, I'm sorry, it was just too perfect!"

Misty rolled her eyes. Carefully she broke the Misty cookie from the Ash and handed it to him. He blinked in surprise. "What's that for?"

"Tis the season to give." She smiled. "Besides." She wiggled the Ash cookie in her hand. "I like this one better."

Ash laughed and took the cookie. "Good, because I liked this one better too."

"Merry Christmas, Ash."

"You too, Mist. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**There you have it, everyone! The last Christmas story in this little story!**

**But it's not over yet!**

**As some of you guessed, there will be a New Years story, so watch out for that on New Years Eve! Oh, and Jewish!Tracy is inspired by my best friend since Kindergarten who is Jewish, we all tease her a lot. It's a good time.**

**Hope you all have a fantastic Christmas!**

**-Car**


	7. Kiss Me at Midnight

"He'll be here. He _has_ to be here. He's required by law."

"May, even if he _is_ here, this place is packed. I wouldn't be able to find him by midnight."

Dawn put her hands on her hips and smirked. "If anyone could pick Ash Ketchum out of a crowd, it's you Misty."

"Oh ha ha." Misty sighed deeply and took another large swig of Champaign. May furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving that for the New Year?"

Misty snickered. "If that was the case I've celebrated the New Year about seven times already."

"Misty!"

She waved May off. "I'm Irish. I can handle a couple of glasses of Champaign."

Dawn snuck a sip from her own glass and admired the grand ballroom they had been invited to. "Even if you don't find Ash, there are plenty of other guys here. Some really cute guys too. Ooh, look at him! Happy New Year to you, sir!" She growled.

May rolled her eyes and Misty laughed, finishing off her drink. "Ash promised me he would find me before midnight. Call me crazy, but I trust him. And if it kills me, I'm getting that kiss."

* * *

Ash pushed through the crowds, giving passerby's nods and smiles of acknowledgement. His eyes scanned the room, looking for that blotch of bright red hair he had known since he was ten.

"Hey man, great party!" Some random man called, patting him on the shoulder.

Ash smiled politely. "Thanks, glad you could make it."

Every year The League made him throw this New Years party, and every year it made him long for a quiet get together with his closest friends at his small Pallet Town home. It was required however, so he put on a grin and dealt with it like a good pokemon master.

"Ash!" A blur of blue popped in front of him, calling his name. "Where have you been? Misty is looking everywhere for you!"

He smiled apologetically at Dawn. "I know, I've been looking all over for her too. This place is just so pack and I-"

"Don't you give me excuses!" She said sternly. "If you weren't going to spend any time with her, you shouldn't have asked her to go as your date."

"My d-date?" He stammered. "I- I mean…does she think-?"

"Of course she does." Dawn replied simply, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you expect? You call her up out of the blue and ask if she wanted to go _with you_ to your _party_."

Ash flushed. "I just thought we were going as friends…"

"Well you thought wrong. And if you know what's good for you, you'll find her before midnight."

He nodded.

"Oh, and Ash. Last time I saw her she was at the bar. Probably a good place to start looking."

Ash let out a groan. An angry Misty was one thing, but an angry _drunk_ Misty? He didn't even want to think about it.

The clock struck half past eleven, and Ash knew he had to get going.

* * *

Misty nibbled on the tiny little hot dog that sat proudly on top of her sword shaped toothpick and wallowed in her loneliness.

May and Dawn had been whisked off to the dance floor; May by Drew and Dawn by a new guy every song. Misty stood by the (rather extensive) snack table and stuffed her face full of little weenies and artichoke dip.

Happy New Year, indeed.

Out of the corner of her eye, May twirled into Drew's arms and giggled as he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She sighed and stabbed another hot dog as the clock struck a quarter 'till twelve.

* * *

Ash desperately checked his watch and compared it to the one on the large screen hanging on the wall as he rushed through the crowd.

The Saffron city celebration wasn't quite as large as the one that takes place in Goldenrod an hour previous, but the citizens of Kanto tuned in every year to watch the giant pokeball drop from the top of Silph Co. building.

The announcers were starting to get excited as the countdown to the countdown ticked away, bringing the clock down to thirty seconds until midnight.

Ash anxiously jolted his head from side to side, urgently looking for his apparent date.

Twenty seconds.

In a flash of both genius and desperation, he found his way to the DJ and yanked the microphone out of his hands right as the music was halted for the countdown.

"Misty!" The room went silent. Ash cleared his throat. "M-Misty. It's me, umm, Ash. P-please report to the stage…"

_Ten._

An embarrassed red head made her way through the crowded dance floor, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as people stared while she passed.

_Nine._

Ash handed back the microphone and quickly rushed to the edge of the stage to help her up.

"I am _so_ sorry. I looked everywhere for you."

_Eight._

Majority of the party turned their attention back to the screen, but a few curious people kept an eye on the awkward couple on stage.

"It's okay, Ash. I-I really just wanted to be with you at midnight."

_Seven._

He nodded. "Dawn told me that this is a d-date,"

She blushed softly and bit her lip. "Only if you want it to be. I mean…You know what I mean."

_Six._

"I-I think it would actually be nice to have a date this year."

_Five._

"Oh…Okay. Good, then."

_Four._

"So at midnight…do you want to…"

_Three._

"Well, yeah. That's what people on a date at New Years usually do."

_Two._

"I know that, I was just checking." He blushed. "I don't wanna screw this up."

_One._

"Happy New Year," they said together, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

They both pulled away with the sound of the cheering party and giggled self-consciously. Misty smiled and snuck her fingers into Ash's (not surprisingly) sweaty palm. "Not bad for a first date, huh?"

Ash laughed and held her hand. He watched the confetti fall, surprisingly not upset about missing the ball drop for the first time in his life.

"Yeah. Though I would like to know I'm on one next time."

Misty giggled and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Well, ask me out on another one and I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Happy 2010 to everyone, I hope it's filled with happiness! Thank you all for sticking with me through this fic, I've really appreciated all the feedback!

-Car


End file.
